Sonrisas
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Cada día su alma tiene nuevas grietas, Yui jamás pensó que seria torturada por otro ser que no fueran los vampiros.


**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers le pertenece únicamente a Rejet. Si fuera mío muchos horrores se hubieran vuelto canon, y nadie quiere eso ¿verdad?

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), violencia y típico cliché de película de terror, trama simplona y fácil de predecir.

**Aclaraciones: **No sé, este es un vil intento de horror/suspenso, igual, soy pésima para clasificar mis historias.

* * *

**SONRISAS**

Todo es posible, hasta la situación más ilógica.

* * *

La respiración se torna presurosa y ruidosa, sin medirse aprieta un pedazo de sabana, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios temblorosos. El silencio se impone hasta que el sonido del reloj se detiene, el aire volviéndose más hostil y gélido, corriendo por toda la habitación en penumbras, y como detalle final, su corazón latiendo en un constante juego de muerte, un juego histérico y cuyo fin es quitarle la cordura.

Todo es cubierto por la asfixia, por todo lo que carece de nombre y es pútrido.

**_Ella _**esta aquí, lo sabe.

El colchón se hunde más por el nuevo e inesperado peso, por la figura ennegrecida sobre ella. Komori Yui solloza los más quedo posible, es consciente de que el visitante detesta el _bullicio._

Y si Yui se rebela solo recibe una terrible presión en su cuerpo, una presión que paraliza sus movimientos.

Las cuencas sin joyas, la sonrisa torcida, labios morados y llenos de grietas, un cuarto del rostro con carne podrida y varios agujeros mostrando los huesos, y por ultimo, gotas ajenas salpicando su cara de rojo.

Lo _muerto_ torturándola, apresándola, ensuciándola.

El _ente_ siempre llega a la misma hora, a las tres de la madrugada, y solo suelta toda su presencia sobre ella, mientras con las manos esqueléticas acaricia la piel viva. La humana—cuya mente se agrieta cada noche—solo permanece quieta, rota y muda. El monstruo solo pretende que la observa, después de todo es ciego. La rubia, con sus ojos abiertos inhumanamente, es contaminada.

Lo sabe.

El visitante nocturno con sutileza la moldea para convertirla en un ser vacío y estropeado.

Con el correr de los días su existencia se vuelve más invisible, como si _algo_ en su interior rompiera la protección y consumiera la carne, su carne, con el solo objetivo de salir y suplantarla. Incluso comienza a perder memorias, los momentos huecos volviéndose más duraderos, y cuando menos lo espera surge a la realidad, acompañada de alguno de _ellos._

Los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami, _ellos_ que son engañados por el ente horripilante, ellos tan estúpidos que no perciben los cambios ni la invasión descarada a su territorio, a su presa.

Y creer—con estupefacción—que todo comenzó por una absurda prueba de valor y aceptación social, si pudiera y gozara de libertad, Yui reiría sin cesar, con todo lo que implica su alma aterrorizada, sangrante y perdida.

El problema inicio un viernes lluvioso, el día donde por primera vez formó parte de un grupo. Sus compañeras de salón solían—y continúan— dejarla de lado, no soportan que ella viva y sea tan cercana con los Sakamaki, ni que decir con Kou: el _maravilloso Idol._ Las mujeres a veces eran peores y más ruines que los hombres. Pero esa noche no, esa noche fue diferente, unas jóvenes le sonrieron y la invitaron a pasar el descanso con ellas, y como hace tiempo que carecía de contacto humano, no dudo al entrar al baño de mujeres—el cual estuvo solitario en aquel momento—apagar las luces y con dificultad llegar hasta los lavabos, donde está un gran espejo, y por ultimo pronunciar el mismo nombre siete veces, solo para que ellas vieran su valía y la aceptaran como amiga.

_Megumi, Megumi, Megumi, Megumi, Megumi, Megumi, Megumi._

Lo recuerda bien, como el ambiente se torno frío e insoportable, como la puerta se cerró de sopetón, como las luces parpadearon y como en el espejo—en los pocos segundos donde permanecía iluminado—se reflejo una mujer.

_Megumi_, la estudiante que fue brutalmente asesinada por su novio posesivo en un _asqueroso_ servicio. _Megumi_, la mujer de rostro deformado y sin ojos, cuyo uniforme es cubierto de sangre. _Megumi_ cuya sonrisa y mirada promete un: _nunca otra vez._

Aquella vez Yui gritó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, corrió hasta la puerta y jaló, jaló y siguió jalando con fuerza, pero sin ninguna ganancia. Sus _amigas—_traidoras y cobardes_—_la dejaron sola y el supuesto fantasma la tomó de los hombros, la giró y con sus cuencas vacías, con sus labios rotos y cuerpo carmín, le sonrío hasta que pedazos pequeños de piel cayeron al suelo o resbalaron por su cuello.

Megumi le prometió: _nunca otra vez._

Y la dejó, llorando como un infante, temblando e incrédula sobre la reciente vivencia.

Pero solo resultó ser el inicio de la pesadilla.

Por eso mismo ahora es abrazada por Megumi, como si el _ente_ buscara unirse a ella para siempre. Y es así como poco a poco pierde la consciencia.

Cuando despierta esta dentro de una habitación con pésima iluminación, enfrente de Yui—en una gran sillón rojo—se encuentran Megumi y una mujer que no conoce. La mujer tiene largo cabello morado y es muy hermosa, pero esta atada con una cuerda de hierro y púas, exudando líquido carmín. Megumi por su parte continua sonriendo y Yui lo sabe, que Megumi atacó a la extraña, ¿pero por qué? ¿y por qué el fantasma las trajo? ¿a ella también la lastimaría? Más importante...¿dónde están las tres?

El sitio no parece tener salida.

Yui palidece.

—En tu mundo —Megumi le contesta con una voz distorsionada, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—, y como veras, ninguna de nosotras podrá soportar más tiempo compartir el mismo cuerpo. El final ha sido escrito y...lamento informarte que no eres la reina Komori Yui.

Por supuesto que lo sabe, desde siempre, desde que el martirio comenzó. Por ello mismo buscó en la biblioteca del instituto, incluso en la de Reiji, en los viejos periódicos—para investigar el caso de Megumi—, en internet, incluso gasto dinero en charlatanes que juraban ver espíritus. Aquello solo sirvió para dejarla más desesperada y sin posibilidad de suplicar por ayuda, ni siquiera a _ellos_.

Porque los vampiros no podían percibir fantasmas, no cuando dichos seres carecían de aroma.

Y cuando con el transcurrir de los meses Yui adquirió la habilidad de verlos, notó que ninguno de los inmortales podía observar a las antiguas novias sacrificadas rondar por la mansión.

Un ataque directo la regresa al presente.

Yui grita y se retuerce cuando es aplastada por Megumi, pero es tarde, no tiene salvación. No cuando la muerta rompe sus muñecas, sus piernas, todos sus huesos, cuando le arranca los ojos y la lengua, cuando le destruye toda la extensión del cuello y al final, triunfante saca su corazón.

Esta hecho.

El alma de Komori Yui se extinguió por las manos de la nueva reina.

El _ente_ gira el rostro y va por su siguiente víctima: Cordelia.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunta Subaru a Yui, antes de que ella se perdiera por los corredores de la mansión, una costumbre que adquirió hace tan solo una semana. A decir verdad, él la nota extraña, con un aura más depresiva y al mismo tiempo cínica, más distante también.

La rubia voltea lo suficiente y le sonríe radiante— Sí, no te preocupes —Ella le contesta dulce, sin embargo Subaru siente incrementar la carga sobre su espalda, Yui no parecía Yui, no había honestidad en sus palabras, él se pierde en aquella mirada inofensiva y sumamente falsa, al mismo tiempo su estómago se retuerce, porque ya nada parece ser igual. No sabe el motivo que lo provoca, pero siendo consciente de que actualmente no podría hacer nada para solucionarlo, con una gran contradicción enmarcada en su rostro, decide dejarla ir.

_Yui_, por su parte, continua su camino, sube las escaleras y cuando ya no hay ningún vampiro cerca murmura para sí misma: _nunca otra vez._

_Nunca otra vez._

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

Lo sé, tengo varias historias pendientes, pero necesitaba escribirlo para tratar de quitarme el bloqueo; ya saben, cualquier comentario/critica constructiva siempre es bien recibida y me hace feliz [?].

Pero ya saben, DL necesita más historias de horror, tanto romance por ahí cansa, o al menos a mí sí. Por si les queda alguna duda, el fantasma se apropio del cuerpo de Yui, y con el "nunca otra vez", se refiere a que jamás volverá a pasar por lo mismo, o sea, que no permitirá que la lastime nadie de nuevo, en pocas palabras, los vampiros es probable que mueran a manos de Megumi. Ojalá la historia les haya dado miedo, y si no fue así, pues al menos lo intente (?).

* * *

**EDIT.** (08/07/2015) Para corregir una incoherencia del final y uno que otro error ortográfico. De paso, los invito a darse una vuelta al foro de DL en Fanfiction y al grupo sobre DL que he creado en Facebook.

Grupo en FB: /groups/DLWorld/

Foro en Fanfiction: /forum/Diabolik-Lovers-World/158023/

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**


End file.
